Benutzer Diskussion:Sakura Kuromi
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Sakura Kuromi. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 22:40, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) =Hallo= Hi Sakura ich kann es kaum erwarten die Story zu lesen. Auch wenn ich schon rein schnuppern durfte und vor allem die Kompletten HIerachien aller Clans zu lesen. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 08:09, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) =Hey= Gibt es glaub ich. Kann es nicht genau sagen. Frag mal bei Löwenflamme oder Tautropfen nach. Die kennen sich besser aus als ich LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:54, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) =hey= Nein so weit ich weiß sind sie nicht auf Animexx. Aber du kannst sie über die Suchfunktion suchen und notfalls fragen, einfach einen der Namen eingeben. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 23:19, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Ich bin schon 2012 in die Wikia Gemeinschaft gekommen ;D. Bin gespannt auf Snow Warriors. Wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich einfach an Löwenflamme. Grüße, 22:07, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke :) Oh, dankeschön :) Ja, ich hab die Narbe und so reineditiert, schön, wenn du es gelungen findest. Solche Bilder findet man im Internet halt einfach nicht^^ Dein Cover sieht echt toll aus, muss ich sagen. Meistens schaffe ich es nicht, den Übergang zwischen Hintergrund und Katzenkopf, du hast das aber echt toll hingekriegt! Wie machst du das? Und welches Programm nimmst du? AL und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] DonnerClan Hallo Sakura, ich möchte dich bitten auf der DonnerClan-Seite die Hierarchie-Vorlage zu benutzen, damit es einheitlicher ist. DU kannst die Banner gerne für deine eigenen Clans benutzen, aber der Übersicht halber ist es besser, wenn dieAbschnitte auf den HauptClan-Seiten gleich aufgebaut sind ^^ 12:23, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Haii Hallo hier ist Mareenibaba ;D. Ich wollt mal hallo sagen. Wenn du willst können wir gerne Freunde sein. Außerdem kannst du mich auch in manchen sachen etwas fragen aber ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich auch nicht alle fragen beantworten kann. Jedenfalls wollte ich mich mal melden. Viel spaß noch auf diesem Wiki. Nochmals ich also es gibt hier keine Freundschaftslisten. Du kannst nur in deinem Profil vorne einfach einen unterpunkt machen den du '''Freunde' oder so ähnlich nennen kannst. Dort kannst du eben deine Freunde hinschreiben(also du musst sie natürlich fragen). Dort kannst du natürlich auch andere sachen als unterpunkte machen. :) Das ist eigentlich relativ einfach :) Das ist wirklich eine Art Vorlage. Am besten schaust du dafür mal auf meinem Profil nach :) Als erstes musst du die verschiedenen Seiten erstellen, die bei den verschiedenen Tabs sein sollen. Auf dein Profil (oder die jeweilige Seite) schreibst du dann den Code: Name der ersten Seite Name der zweiten Seite ... Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir irgendwie helfen :) Am besten schaust du wirklich nochmal auf meiner Seite nach oder fragst jemand anderen (ich bin im Erklären eine echte Niete :) ) :) AL und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Hey ich bins Pfote Wie du sehen kannst, hab ich nen neuen Namen. Wenn du magst, erstelle ich für dich noch ein paar Charakterbilder, und hoffe, du kommst bald wieder on. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:04, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) 'Community-News' Hey Sakura ich weiß jetzt nicht ob du es schon mitbekommen hast aber ich schreib dir einfach mal. Also wir sind in den Community-News das ist wie so eine Art Zeitung für die Community und erscheint monaltlich im Community-Deutschland Wiki. Dort wird dann eine unserer Storys vorgestellt die wir uns selber aussuchen. Im Februar haben wir Schwarzer Schnee vorgestellt und im März In meiner Seele tiefer Hass. Ich erstellt monatlich eine Umfrage wo ihr dann Storys vorschlagen könnt. Wenn du noch fragen hast wende dich bitte an mich. Und wie gesagt ich wusste nicht ob du schon darüber Bescheid weißt das ist der Link zu Forumsartikel. Deine Schön dich wieder zu sehen Hi schön dass du wieder aktiv bist. Hab dich schon vermisst, du hast ja sicher schon die Änderungen und alles mitbekommen. Benutzer:Spottedstorm23 hat wunderschöne Charaktervorlagen für Charas erstellt und sie sind sogar auf englsich vorhanden und man kann sie sogar frei verwenden, wenn man will. Ach ja ich hab meinen Namen geändert^^ 06:45, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Zum einen meine ich die Regeln und dann die Kategorie-Anmeldung die By Benutzer Kategorien werden von den Admins erstellt. Alle anderen also die für Snow Warriors etc musst du erneut anmelden, damit du sie verwenden kannst. 19:34, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Hellu Hallo Sakura Kuromi, ich wollte dich nur für deine schönen Zeichnungen loben ^^ LG :D Wolfychaa (Diskussion) 08:30, 6. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Sakura Kuromi! Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dir eine Custom Signatur machen soll (so eine Sigantur wie bei mir). Ich müsste dann nur Farben, Schriftarten und 2 Sprüche wissen :D. Lg 05:57, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Sicher, es wird bald fertig sein! Falls du eine neue willst/Änderungen sag es ruhig! 06:33, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Signatur Ich hab dir jetzt deine Signatur gemacht. Unter Benutezr:Sakura Kuromi kannst du sie jetzt aufrufen und verändern. Bei Änderungen, sags mir ruhig. {subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst| |[[User:Wolfychaa|Wolfychaa]]}} Diesen Text musst du (natürlich mit deinem Namen) unter Einstellungen in das leere Kästchen tun. Dann "Ich will Wikitext in meiner Sigantur" ankreuzen, und du hast deine Sigantur :D. In anderen Wikis musst du dire wieder eine andere Sigantur machen. 06:42, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ahja geh in CodeModus sonst hast du wa falsches 06:42, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Smiley hier =D Hey hooo, Smiley hier :) Tut mir mega leid, dass ich erst so spät antworte, war lange verreist und hatte kein Internet … Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an dich! (Hab deine Cover immer bewundert und tue es immer noch *_*) Freut mich mega, dass du wieder da bist! Wie geht's dir so? Erstmal vielen Dank für das Kompliment! Werde mich dann wohl daran machen, deine Geschichte mal ganz zu lesen :) Schreibst du sie auch auf Englisch? Hmm, ich glaub ich sehe, was du meinst - du hast so helle Ränder um die Katzen unten herum, oder? Zumindest um ein paar. Einen Tipp, den ich dir geben kann, ist, besonders darauf zu achten, woher das Licht kommt. Die Lichtquelle (bzw. woher das Licht kommt) im Hintergrund lasse ich immer klar sichtbar und orientiere mich dann daran. Das Licht bei den Katzen sollte aus dieser Richtung sein und auf jeden Fall zu erkennen sein. Notfalls muss man das dann manuell anpassen. Ich glaube dadurch, dass die Richtung des Lichts nicht klar ist, wirken die Katzen bei dir nicht vollkommen plastisch, wenn du verstehst was ich meine :) Die Farben und die Helligkeit passe ich mit allen möglichen GIMP-Funktionen, vor allem aber mit verschiedenen farbigen Ebenen in verschiedener Opacity und in unterschiedlichen Modi aneinander an. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir vielleicht etwas helfen! Alles Liebe! 16:47, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Die Code-Anischt ist die Ansicht neben der, in der du grad bist wenn du mir auf Diskussionen zurückantwortest (such es). Die Einstellungen findest du, wenn du nicht auf "Profil anschauen" drückst, sondern das dritte in der Leiste (Einstellungen). lg 17:40, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Sicher, ich mach's dir dann morgen. ---- Sorry ich brauch doch noch ein wenig länger bis ich deine Signatur noch korrigieren kann :/m 08:01, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Dankeschön :) Mir geht's ganz gut würd ich sagen, obwohl ich gerne wieder zurück im Urlaub wär xD Momentan bin ich ein bissl in der Vorbereitung für den NaNoWriMo (versuche mich dieses Jahr auch mal daran), machst du da auch mit? :) Oh no, da wünsch ich dir aber gute Besserung! Freut mich aber, dass die Medikamente wenigstens etwas helfen … Haha, ja stimmt xD Ist aber cool, dass du es schaffst, in Englisch zu schreiben. Ich hatte mich vor Ewigkeiten, als ich noch keinen Plan von der englischen Sprache hatte, mal an ner Übersetzung versucht, das aber dann relativ schnell aufgegeben. Schreibst du die Geschichte nur auf Englisch oder auf beiden Sprachen? Ja, wirklich "Lichtquellen" gibt es auch nicht (bzw. ich benutze die vorhandenen im Programm selten). Was ich meinte ist, direkt ein Bild auszusuchen, wo klar ist, von wo das Licht kommt. Von wo nimmst du denn deine Bilder für die Cover? Bei den Katzen passe ich das ganze dann ich verschiedenen Layers mit hellen und dunklen Farben an. Ansonsten weiß ich leider auch nicht - habe gestern nach langer Zeit versucht, ein Cover zu gestalten, und bin absolut gescheitert xD Ist alles sehr viel Erfahrung, Übung und Trial and Error ^^ Alles Liebe und einen schönen Tag! Wie ist deine Woche bisher so? 09:05, 30. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hi, ich bin's mal wieder, passt sie dir? Bei der Signatur kann ich keine 2. Farbe machen, aber passt es? Ich ändere es gerne um ^^ Uhhh, da bin ich aber mal gespannt ob du das hinkriegst ^^ Übersetzt du vom Deutschen ins Englische? Können wir gerne machen! Ich heiß yuuyuna, glaub ich zumindest xD Oof, Kortison, aber gut wenn es funktioniert … Ne Freundin von mir musste das glaub ich mal nehmen, hatte aber Nebenwirkungen und musste es dann absetzen glaube ich. Das ist ja cool, hast dann auch schon direkt eine Audience für die Geschichte :) jaaa, learning by doing ist immer supi xD Mich hat irgendwie das Wiki inspiriert, auf Englisch zu lesen (war vorher auch einfach nur grottig in Englisch), dadurch bin ich dann ein bisschen besser geworden. Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall ganz viel Erfolg!! Ich suche meine Bilder immer bei pixabay raus, da gibt's einige gute, die auch eine gute Größe und Auflösung haben. Kann ich dir empfehlen! Gut dass sich das alles wieder geklärt hat :) Alles Liebe! 12:46, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Fotos Hallo Sakura Kuromi, Ich schreibe dir aus folgendem Grund: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei diesem Bild in der Dateibeschreibung keine vollständigen Quellenangaben für die verwendeten Bilder gegeben hast. Für den Hintergrund ist das zwar schon ein guter Anfang und es ist auch gut zu sehen, dass du speziell nach zur Wiederverwendung benutzbaren Fotos gesucht hast, allerdings wäre es trotzdem gut, wenn du sämtliche verwendeten Bilder mit Quellen angeben könntest, da viele nur eine Nutzung ihrer Fotos erlauben, wenn sie dabei auch genannt werden und/oder zu ihnen verlinkt wird. Bitte ergänze daher innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage die Quellen, da ich die Bilder ansonsten löschen muss. ^^ 22:06, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Für jetzt ist das in Ordnung ja, denk nur einfach beim nächsten Mal bitte daran, gleich die Quellen für alle Fotos anzugeben ^^ 23:29, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) omg sry für die richtig späte Antwort aber: gerne, kein Problem. 16:37, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Frage Hi Sakura, erstellst du deine Cover oder hat sie dir jemand erstellt? Lg 17:26, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ok, danke, sind schöne Cover ^^ Falls du mal eine andere Sigantur willst, sag's mir :). PS: Ich hab dir deine Sigantur geändert. Ich habe ein Leerzeichen zwischen Spruch 1 und 2 gemacht, falls es passt. =) 13:27, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC)